


Twisted Transistor

by ProwlsGirl



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlsGirl/pseuds/ProwlsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set three months after 2007 movie) New Decepticons arrive on Earth and the “son” of Megatron orders a kidnapping of Bumblebee.  Can the Autobots, their human friends, and a couple of new Autobots that arrive as well save Bumblebee from the Decepticons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This is the sequel to The One Called Prowl.
> 
> “blah” – Normal human speck  
> “ _blah_ ” – Cybertronian speck  
>  _blah_ – thinking  
>  ‘ _blah_ ’ – Comm. Specking

**“I am Optimus Prime. And I sent this message to any remaining Autobots hiding among the stars. We are here and we are waiting.”**

The message was sent, fare into space. It reached many of an Autobot but also, some unwelcome Decepticons. A group of “mentors” crashed land fare away in a deserted area and transforms. “ _Soundwave,_ ” the leader of the group commanded “ _Send out commutations to any Decepticon that still on this miserable ball of rock._ ”

“ _Of course Lord Devitron._ ” The bot that stood next to the leader spoke in a monotone voice. ‘ _This is Decepticon Soundwave. Any Decepticons in the area respond._ ’

‘ _Barricade here. It’s good to hear you again Soundwave, Frenzy needs to be fixed up. _’__

‘ _I’m sending you our location coordinates._ ’

‘ _I’ll be there._ ’

It wasn’t long until a Mustang Solstice police car arrived. It soon transforms into the Decepticon called Barricade. He looked at the new arrivals and notices the leader bot. “ _Lord Devitron, Barricade reporting._ ” He said in a serious tone.

“ _Ah Barricade, one of my creator’s best warriors._ ” The leader smirked “ _Report on status here._ ”

“ _It’s bad. The Autobots are here and had joined up with the local species. A couple of months ago they both got rid of most of the troop that was here. That traitor Starscream survived but last I heard he left this planet._ ”

“ _What of my creator, Megatron, and the All Spark?_ ”

“ _Both got destroyed. A human that was friends with the Autobots used the All Spark to destroy Lord Megatron._ ”

“ _Hmm I see... Most interesting turn of events. Well if that traitor comes back we’ll give him a terrible lesson in loyalty._ ”

“ _Lord Devitron,_ ” the bot called Soundwave started “ _My sensors pick up an Autobot signatures and the one they called Bumblebee, near by._ ”

The leader bot called Devitron snared. “ _The little pest._ ” He spoke “ _We got to get rid of him once and for all before Prowl comes to this planet from Prime’s message._ ”

“ _Lord Devitron, I might suggest you and the others blend in so the locals won’t suspect us?_ ” Barricade spoke.

“ _I suppose that is a best choice. Soundwave, send out BuzzSaw to scope out suitable alt forms on this planet._ ”

“ _Of course Lord Devitron._ ” Soundwave spoke and with that a sliver bot-like bird came out form Soundwave’s chest and few off.

88888

“Interesting, it seems cause of the All Spark, your voice processor is working properly again.” Ratchet spoke as the group hang out with their humans friends at LookOut point. He had just finishing running a check up scan on Bumblebee.

“Yeah, but I don’t know why you keep insisting to use the radio, Bee.” Sam spoke in a serious matter as he lean on Bumblebee’s huge foot, looking up at his Autobot guardian.

“Cause its fun.” Bumblebee spoke with a happy sounding voice.

“Hey if the All Spark wasn’t destroyed we could have used it to save Jazz since the cube was able to fix up Bumblebee.” Ironhide spoke up in a serious matter.

“Sam had no choice to do what he did.” said Captain Lennox as he patted Ironhide’s foot he was standing next to “If he didn’t we would still be dealing with Megatron and those other Decepticons.”

“It’s getting late.” Optimus suddenly spoke in another serious voice “I think it’s time for Sam and Mikeala to be getting back home.”

Captain Lennox looked at his watch. “Dang I need to get home to or my wife will go crazy with worry.” He spoke as he looked up at Ironhide “Come on Ironhide."

“Yeah, I’m coming.” Ironhide spoke was he transforms into the Top Pick GMC pickup truck, opening his door for him. At that same time Bumblebee transformed and did the same for his teen friends.

Optimus and Ratchet watched as two drove off. “Say Prime,” Ratchet started “When are we going to get humans?”

Optimus couldn’t help but laugh. “Getting jealous of them, Ratchet?” he asked.

“No but I thought it would be interesting to have a human around.”

Optimus looked at his CMO in a bit shock. “Humans are not pets, Ratchet.” he said in a serious matter.

“Who said anything about a pet?” Ratchet said “All I’m saying it would be nice that more humans would know we’re around, that’s all.”

Optimus just sighed he watched Bumblebee and Ironhide disappeared over the horizon. “Bumblebee sure had gown up over the past centuries.” Optimus said.

Ratchet kind of knew what Optimus was going with this. “Yeah...his creator would be proud of him.” he said “Specking of which has Prowl or the others contacted you?”

“Not yet. But knowing Prowl, he’s the kind of mech that won’t be kept down.” Optimus said “He’ll show up soon. He hates it when he’s not around to keep an optic on Bee.” Ratchet nods softly.

“He would be please to know that Bee can speck again. He was a bit upset when Megatron damage his voice processor back on Cybertron.” It was Optimus turn to nod.

“Yes...It’s the felling of all creators have on their creations.” Optimus said. At that moment three “mentors” crash land near by. Optimus looked shock when they transforms. “Well I’ll be Primus...” he said with a smile when he recognized them.

88888

Meanwhile, back with the new group of Decepticons. The sliver bird like bot, called BuzzSaw, returned and with said images of different alt modes. “ _Excellent work BuzzSaw._ ” Devitron said with an evil smirk after he scanned a very powerful tank alt as the others pick their own. 

“ _What’s your command now, Lord Devitron?_ ” one of his soldiers asked. 

“ _Simple. Soundwave, Barricade and I will find a suitable base of operations. The rest of you are going to find the little bot called Bumblebee and bring him to me. Unharmed of course. I want the pleasure of that myself._ ” 

“ _Yes Lord Devitron._ ” With that the group split up to do just that.

88888

Bumblebee pulled up to the Witwicky house hold. Just as he let Sam and Mikeala out is when they saw some vehicles surround them. “What the...?” Sam started but then suddenly the vehicles transformed into new bots the teens never saw before, and they didn’t look friendly. 

Bumblebee transforms to protect the teens. “ _Well look a who we have here._ ” One bot spoke with an evil smirk “ _We found you, you little bug._ ” 

Bumblebee charged his arm cannon as he looks down at Sam and Mikeala. “Get in side!” he called out to them. But before the teens could do anything the bots attack Bumblebee, some of them holding the small bot down on the grass. 

“Dang, dad wouldn’t like that.” Sam said worried. His dad was very protected of his lawn and would had yell at Bee many of times to get his tires off it when the small bot would miss the driveway. But what really scared him is when one of the bots transforms back into its helicopter form that looked a bit like Blackout. He lower cables and the other bots suddenly started to hook Bumblebee up to them. “BEE!” Sam shouted. 

“Leave him alone!” Mikeala added. 

The helicopter started to laugh. “ _Man this is fun. I bet my big brother Blackout would be frying his circuits with joy at this!_ ” 

“ _Just get the little pest out of here Cyclonus!_ ” one commanded “ _Before the other Autobots find out about this!_ ” 

“ _Right!_ ” 

Sam and Mikeala watched in shock as the helicopter left with a struggling Bumblebee and the other bots transforms and race way. “Bee!”


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus couldn’t help but smile at the new arrivals that stood before them. “ _It’s been awhile. I’m relived to know you three are safe._ ” He spoke to them.

One looked serious. “ _We came as fast as we could. It seems Devitron and his group picked up your signal as well. Where’s Bee?_ ”

“ _He’s with our human friend Sam Witwicky. He’s the boy’s guardian._ ”

“ _Interesting he taking after you._ ” Another bot spoke to the other.

“ _We need to find him fast._ ” The first said “ _If Devitron had gotten here..._ ” The bot wince a bit.

“ _What’s wrong?_ ” Optimus asked worriedly.

“ _...H-He’s here...and he had gotten Bee..._ ”

“ _Quickly get some alt forms._ ” said Ratchet.

88888

Meanwhile in an old abandon underground bunker somewhere deep in Death Valley the Decepticons drag a still struggling Bumblebee over where Devitron stood. Near by Soundwave was just finishing up fixing up a damage Frenzy. “ _We got the worm, Lord Devitron!_ ”

“ _Excellent._ ” Devitron said with a smirk as he came over to Bumblebee, his crimson red optics glaring down at Bumblebee’s light blue ones. Bumblebee grew scared, with was odd for him. He was never scared, he was a warrior but something about Devitron wanted him to be. “ _Your creator and your protector aren’t here for you now._ ” Devitron smirked. Bumblebee started to shake a bit, fearing for the worst. He sent his feelings directly to the one he knew could feel it. **_The said bot almost collapsed. He could feel utter fear raging through him._** Devitron smiled, showing his scary teeth. " _I'm going to enjoy this,_ " he said. " _Better start slow and antagonizing,_ " he grinned. He cracked his metal knuckles and took a hold of Bumblebee's leg, pulling hard on it to slowly break it off painfully. He tried to struggle. " _Decepticons! Restrain him! Do NOT hurt him! Restrain him!_ "

" _Yes Lord Devitron!_ " Bumblebee struggled and tried to fight back. He was silent, knowing he would call out the name of his creator, his protector, if he opened his mouth.

88888

He tried to push past the fear and the pain he was feeling from his son as he raced to the Witwicky household. " _Rumble, is this right?_ "

" _Yeah, you bet._ "

He pulled up and created a hologram. " _Stay here._ " Both cassettes nodded.

88888

Later on that night Sam and Mikeala were getting worried and scared. Mostly for one what they just saw Bumblebee being out numbered and over powered by a group of new Decepticons, and been taken away hours ago. To the teens this was a beginning of a lousy summer. “I wish there was some way to contact Optimus or the others.” Mikeala said worriedly that night at Sam’s house. Sam’s parents were out so it was just the two of them, plus Mojo. Suddenly the door bell rings.

“I wonder who could be at the front door this late at night?” Sam wondered as he and Mikeala went to it. Sam slowly opens the door and saw a police man standing in front of them. “Yes?” Sam asked with a gulp when he spies a familiar shape sitting outside of the house.

“Sam Witwicky? Mikeala Banes?” the cop spoke in a serious matter.

“Yes?” Sam spoke with another gulp of worried.

“Get a few of your belongings and come with me.” Sam and Mikeala looked at each other confused and a bit worried. When the cop notices they weren’t moving he spoke again. “I was sent by Prime to retrieve you. So if you be so kind and do as I ask. The sooner we leave the better change we have to save Bee.”

“Wait!” Sam called out as the man turns to leave “How did you know Bee? And Optimus?”

“You humans have slow thought processors. No time to answer you questions now. Prime and the others are waiting.” The teens looked at each other oddly but decided to go along with it. They got inside the car, still wary of the two cassetticons inside. Sam was a bit freak out that one of them looked very much like Frenzy. "Don't worry," said the cop from the front seat. "I am an Autobot. I won't hurt you." With that the cop car started its engine and drove off.

88888

After a bit, they reached LookOut point where the others were waiting. The cop car doors open for them. The teens slowly and shakily got out. That's when they notice Optimus wasn't alone. Sure Ratchet and Ironhide was there but still. Sam went wide eye when he saw that Optimus over the past couple of hours, gain new members to the team. Members he and Mikeala never saw before, heck even the cop car and its odd passengers that brought them there were new to them. Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide at that moment transformed. “Optimus...” Sam started “Who are your new friends?”

Optimus smiled a bit as he turns to the new members. “Autobots, roll call.” He said “State you name and your position to our human friends.” A very sporty Ferrari Testarossa transforms first into a male bot.

“The name’s Wheeljack.” He spoke “Mechanical Engineer, at times assistant medic, and inventor on the side.”

“More like mad scientist.” Ironhide said under his breath.

“I heard that. I better watch my self old man or the next thing you cannons shoot will be confetti.”

A fully restored blue 1984 Chevrolet Corvette transforms next into another male bot. “Bluestreak’s the name.” he spoke with a smirk “Speed is my game. Oh I’m also a gunner.”

The Mustang GT cop car opens its door and the Frenzy look alike and a sliver bot that looked hawk-like came out first before the cop car transforms. “...Prowl, second-in command, Military Strategist and Analyst...” he spoke in a serious tone. He points to the Frenzy look alike. “This is Rumble, my tracker.” He then motions to the sliver bird like bot that had landed on his shoulder. “And this is LaserBeak, my seeker.”

Sam and Mikeala stare at the new bots before them, mostly at Prowl. Just looking at cop car before them, Prowl had very similar features to Bumblebee, from the same light blue optics, to the jetting car door like wings. “Now to the matters at hand.” said Optimus “To rescue Bumblebee from the Decepticons.”

“Well at lest we can’t leave him behind like we did when we got here.” said Ironhide.

Suddenly Prowl turned sharply at the old Autobot, his optics glowing madly. “What?! Primus Ironhide!” he shouted.

To the teens surprised Ironhide looked to be very afraid. “Sorry Prowl!” he pleaded “The little guy didn’t get hurt!”

“Prowl, calm down.” Optimus said calmly “That was in the past and Bumblebee made it out just fine.”

“If the little guy can do just fine back then, then maybe he can escape those Decepticons too.” said Wheeljack.

Prowl turn and hatefully glare at him as well. “Bee can NOT handle THOSE Cons.” He growled “Devitron and his group will tear him to pieces. If I wasn’t around they would had back on Cybertron.”

“Wait, whose Devitron?” asked Sam.

Prowl slowly turn to him, his temper lowering in front of him. Sam and Mikeala figured he did it so he won’t scare them. “...Devitron is Megatron’s creation...” Prowl said “He’s the lowest of the low when it comes to spawns of Megatron. Devitron’s one main goal is to dismantle Bumblebee.”

“D-Dismantle...?” Sam said with a gulp “Y-You mean... He wants to...k-kill Bee...?” Prowl nods.

“Of course Devitron could never succeed cause Prowl always was there to protect him.” said Ratchet.

The teens give a confused look. “Other then being my second in command,” Optimus explained “Prowl main task was to protect Bumblebee from Devitron.”

“Oh...” Sam started.

“So how are we going to find Bee?” Mikeala asked.

Optimus turn to Prowl. “Prowl? Have LaserBeak scope out where the Decepticons are yet?” he asked.

Prowl shook his head. “Not yet. But he wants to head out again to check.” He spoke, to the teens’ relief that the cop car calm down. They also notice in the way Prowl spoke, that the bot before them was greatly worried about their friend Bumblebee.

“Fine, but LaserBeak can’t bee seen. If he is found out by Soundwave...”

“Soundwave?” asked Sam.

“Soundwave is a Decepticon that created Frenzy, Rumble, and LaserBeak.” explained Ratchet “In one of our battles Rumble and LaserBeak got badly damage. I of course fix them, and Wheeljack altered their circuits so they became Autobots.”

Wheeljack nods. “If he founds out he will try and get them back into his control.” He said “And that won’t be good.”

“So that’s why he looks like Frenzy...” said Mikeala as he looked at Rumble.

“That and they are twins.” said Ironhide.

"Really?" Mikeala asked surprised. The small group of bots nodded.

"This just keeps getting more exciting," said Sam. The teens watch as Prowl was specking to the small sliver bird called LaserBeak before it flew off.

"How soon can we get Bumblebee back?" Mikeala asked.

"As soon as LaserBeak can find out where they are hiding." Prowl said.

"Good," added Sam. Mikeala just couldn't help but notice the look she kept seeing on Prowl's face. It was telling her there was something that the bot wasn't being completely honest.

"Hey Sam, something's wrong with Prowl. He looks...a lot more concerned don’t' you think...?"

"Yeah...now that you mention it." Sam started "He looks like he's got the same look my dad has every time I worry him"

"...You don't think..." she started. "You don't think... Prowl is Bee's father do you?"

"Can Autobots have kids?" Sam asked also confused.

"I think so. I don't know HOW, but I'm sure they do." At that moment LaserBeak returned and started to talk to Prowl.

"What are you two mumbling about?" asked Ironhide, noticing the teens' whisperings.

"Well..." started Sam "We were just wondering..."

"Can you guys have kids?"

"I believe Ratchet would be able to answer that best," he replied. The teens looked over at Ratchet, out the corner of their eyes they notice Prowl looked a bit shock when he heard them ask that.

"Well,” Ratchet started. “It starts similar to you humans. Two cybertronians that love each other..." Prowl watched the teens curiously as Ratchet finished explaining Cybertronian Sex Ed 101. As he soon got to the part about the spark joining, that brought back horrible memories of Prowl's past.

"RATCHET PLEASE!" Prowl shouted at him "NOT INFRONT OF THE HUMANS!"

"Then turn off your audio receptors. They want to know." Prowl sighed with a glare.

Optimus put a hand on his shoulder. "Easy, Prowl." Prowl slowly shift his optics over to his commander. He looked back with a small, discreet smile. " _Take it easy or you'll arise their curiosity. If you don't want them to know..._ " he trailed off, purposefully leaving it open. He knew Prowl knew what he meant.

" _...I know sir...it's just...it brings back bad memories..._ " Prowl spoke softly.

Optimus nods. “ _I understand._ ”

After a couple of minutes, Ratchet finished explaining everything to the teens. “And that’s how it is done.” He said.

“Oh wow...” Sam said.

“So where are the females?” Mikeala asked.

"Still on Cybertron with Elita."

"Who's that?" Sam asked. Mikeala just smirked. She could tell by the tone of Optimus's voice that Elita wasn't just any femme.

"Got someone back home waitin for ya huh?" she smiled.

"Elita is Prime's femme." Wheeljack said with as smirk "Quite a beautiful piece of femme Prime landed." The others laughed and Mikeala just smiled big. Optimus looked very flustered and if he was human, he'd be blushing madly.

Prowl clear his voice processor to gain everyone attention. "LaserBeak located the direction where the Decepticons took Bumblebee..." he said in a serious matter.

"Then let's go," Optimus said regaining his composure. "Autobots, transform and roll out! Follow LaserBeak."

As everyone transforms, Prowl turn to Sam and Mikeala. "You two can ride with me and Rumble." he said. They nodded and climbed in, as eager to save Bumblebee as he was. With that the group of Autobots fallowed LaserBeak.

88888

Meanwhile, Devitron loved the pain he was seeing in Bumblebee. " _Soon I'll be rid of you._ " he sneers at him " _And that freak creator of yours had failed in hiding you from me._ " Bumblebee looked away as his left arm was being pulled off. He then started thinking... Where WAS his creator? Sure Prowl was his protector and had cared for him ever since he could remember. But what about that kind femme that he remembered from his creation so long ago? Where was she now and why didn't she show herself to help him? He screamed as the arm was roughly disconnected with rips and pops.

88888

Back with the Autobots, Prowl nearly swerve off the road as a terrible pain ran through him. "Whoa! Hey want's the matter with you?!" Sam shouted.

"Sorry..." Prowl said as he gains control.

"It's Bee isn't it?" asked Mikeala. "Somehow...you're connected to him. You can sense the pain and fear he's in can't you?"

"...I'm his protector..."

"Like, a foster parent?" asked Sam.

"... ** _-heavy sigh-_** "

"You're his real father aren't you?" Mikeala asked. Prowl was silent. "I knew it. The way you were acting earlier... I hope I'm not being invasive..."

"...I'm...not Bee's father in a sense..." Prowl said softly "What I'm about to tell you, you cannot tell Bee. Understood?"

"Why no-..."

"Sam! Go ahead. We swear we won't tell him. YOU should be the one, not us."

"...Devitron is Bumblebee's father..." Prowl said slowly.

"That creep? No way..." Mikeala said shocked.

"If he's Bee's father..." Sam started "Why does he want to kill him?"

"...Cause of his 'mother'..." Prowl said softly "...'She' wasn't what Devitron thought 'she' would be..."

"...mother...y-you're... Prowl? What happened?" Mikeala asked, putting the pieces together. Sam didn’t get it as he looked over at his girlfriend confused.

"That doesn't make-..."

"SSsshh!" Mikeala hissed. "Prowl, you're his mother aren't you? How did that happen? You don't have to explain if you don't want to," she added gently, putting a hand on the front passenger seat.

"....Under all this armor, I have a femme frame, yes...but my spark is male..." Prowl said softly "...Long ago, Devitron thought he was joining sparks with a sexy femme... But when he found out the truth....Bumblebee had already came into the world..."

"...I'm sorry..." Mikeala said solemnly. Sam was still confused.

"...When he found out he joined sparks with a freak...ever since then he wanted to not only kill Bee but me as well... I had to protect Bee... One day I meet Optimus and Ratchet with another called Jazz..."

"...So...you were...a male...born in a...girl's body?"

"Yeah," Mikeala said. "But Ratchet helped you out so you're okay now. But still...poor Bee. Good thing Optimus and the others kept you two safe. I'm glad that freaky creep didn't get you two... At least until now... We're really sorry Prowl. We couldn't fight all of them. There was nothing we could do..."

"But we're going to help now. Bee means a lot to us too," added Sam. "We'll help get your son and our friend back."

"...Thank you..." Prowl said.

"So why can't Bee know of this?" Sam asked.

"...Cause all his life I was called his protector...I didn't want Bee to know the truth that his father is a Decepticon..."

"But...can't you at least tell him you're his creator? I'd want to know who my mother was. To me, you're his REAL father. A dad is someone who cares for you, not something like that creep," Mikeala said.

"Yeah. If you want to keep the truth from him, I'd go that way. Tell Bee you're his father. You are for the most part."

"...I was afraid..." Prowl said "...If I told Bee if I was his creator...Devitron would... For many years since I put on the male armor, Devitron had no clue I was that femme..."

"...So...you were protecting yourself too..." Mikeala added sadly. "You have my sympathy..." she said gently, putting her hand on the front passenger seat again.

"Well, you've got our military here on Earth as well as Optimus Prime and the others to protect you now."

"...I know..." Prowl said slowly "...I wish we can get to Bee in time... I can feel Devitron making his death a slow and very painful one..."

Mikeala winced and looked away sadly. Sam looked upset too. "Let's hurry then," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long dive, the group arrived at the edge of Death Valley. "Be careful Autobots. I know you all want to help Bumblebee, but we must be cautious. All will be lost if we just barge in." Optimus said.

Prowl let the teens out before transforming. "...I'll go in first..." he said.

"...I don't know..." said Ratchet. "You're a prime target."

"Let us go with ya," said Ironhide. Bluestreak nodded in agreement.

"I'll be fine..." Prowl said "I did this many of times."

"...If you're sure..." said Wheeljack.

"Be careful," said Ratchet, giving a secret look that said ‘ _If he finds out who you are..._ ’. Prowl nodded back.

"We'll come too," said Sam, making to follow.

"No," Optimus said sternly. "I don't want you two getting hurt."

"But..."

"...Sam...it could be dangerous for you. Who knows what Devitron and his lackies are up to?" agreed Wheeljack.

"I'll bring back Bee safe and sound." Prowl said "Rumble. LaserBeak. I want you two stay here and protect the humans."

"But sir... What if you need help?"

"I don't want Soundwave to try and get you two back into his control." said Prowl "I'll be fine."

"Okay..." Rumble sighed. LaserBeak squawked and lowered his head in obedience.

Prowl nods and softly and stealthily, headed towards the Decepticon's base. _Hang on Little One...I'm coming._

88888

Bumblebee in all his suffering and fear started to revert back to his childish ways. He sobbed and whined, trying not to cry out the name of his protector. Where WAS his mother? Why hadn't she shown herself? After all these years she still hadn't shown herself. He NEEDED her right now. Devitron was just please with himself. Suddenly Barricade was thrown into the room, and he wasn't alone, he was still being hold onto by another bot that had the same cop car form as him. This bot looked very pissed off. Everyone stopped, even Devitron. " _What is the meaning of this disturbance Barricade!_ "

" _...A-Autobot...!_ " Barricade shouted until the other bot hit him hard in the face plate.

He went out cold, hitting the ground. " _Autobot? WHERE!_ "

" _HERE!_ " shouted Prowl lunging at Devitron.

" _You again!_ " Devitron shouted.

" _Leave the young one alone!_ " he shouted, managing to push Devitron back a little. Poor Bumblebee watched all this. He saw the one cop car and at first thought it was Barricade.

He grew scared, until Devitron got a good kick to the face. _P-P-Prowly?_ he thought.

" _So I was right, you finally made it here. But you are too late to save your little charge, Prowl._ " Devitron sneer as he slowly stood up.

_Prowly...?_ Bumblebee thought, his hopes slowly rising. Prowl growled and kicked Devitron again. Then suddenly Devitron grabbed a piece of Prowl's chest armor.

" _...NO!_ " Prowl cried as it was ripped off, partially from pain and partially... Devitron stared stunned. Instead off horribly mangling Prowl and exposing his spark, there was another frame underneath.

" _...It's...It's YOU!_ "

_Prowly is hurt?_ Bumblebee thought. He could see the battle through weak optics as he lied there.

The other Decepticons came over to see what Devitron was shouting at. " _Hey Lord Devitron! It's the freak!_ " one shouted.

" _Yes..._ " Devitron smirked. His scary teeth showed in a terrifying grin. " _So...you've come back for your young one have you?_ " Bumblebee watched confused. Was this the mother he had known from so long ago?

Prowl wince in pain. His missing chest armor, after fusing with his femme frame underneath, was leaking a bit of energon. " _...Y-You are...n-never going...t-to harm...B-Bumblebee..._ "

" _I already have!_ " Devitron cackled. " _Not much of him left. But...to make him suffer more, I'll let him watch his precious creator die!_ " Weak optics widened. Prowl, his guardian and protector WAS his mother! Prowl tried to get his shoulder cannons out. One surfaced, but the other wouldn't. He was too weak from his chest wound. 

At that moment another wall was blown to kingdom come, and Ironhide and the other Autobots was there. "Sorry to interrupt," Bluestreak said.

"But you were taking too long Prowl," added Wheeljack.

"Ratchet, you and Wheeljack get Bumblebee out of here and help him. Ironhide, you and I will help out Prowl. Let's move!"

"Right!" Bluestreak took advantage of the entrance and blasted a few Decepticons. Optimus and Ironhide race to help Prowl. Ironhide was a bit shock when he saw Prowl.

"...You...You're..."

"Yes, Ironhide. Explanation later, fight now!" Prowl nodded weakly and fired his one functioning shoulder cannon. Ironhide was still a bit shock but went back to fighting the Decepticons. Ratchet and Wheeljack got to Bumblebee.

"Holy Primus..." sighed Ratchet. Wheeljack found and picked up Bumblebee's two arms and right leg.

"This is everything. What a horrible thing to do..."

Ratchet nodded in agreement and turned to Bumblebee. "Easy Bee, let's get you out of here," he said gently lifting him into his arms.

Bumblebee finally found his voice as he weakly spoke, "...Prowl...?"

"He'll be okay. You need help right now," said Wheeljack.

"Don't worry, Young One. The others will make sure he's okay." Before Bumblebee said an other word, he went offline in pure weakness. Ratchet sighed sadly as the two of them made their way out. Optimus, Ironhide was helping Prowl with Devitron and the other Decepticons.

"Damn you! Why do you protect such a freak of nature!"

"Because, he ain't the freak, you are!" shouted Ironhide as he blasted Devitron's face. Prowl a bit surprised when he heard Ironhide said that. He was afraid that since Ironhide found about his secret, the old warrior would think he was a freak like many bots who saw the old him thought of. Ironhide looked over at him and saw his expression. _I mean it, Prowl. Just cause yer different on the outside, doesn't mean nothin... Bee's lucky to have a father like you..._

After awhile Devitron and his Decepticons knew they where out gunned. "Decepticons!" he commanded "Retreat!" They didn't wait for anything, they took off after their wounded leader.

The remaining Autobots watched them leave. "Now what Prime?" Ironhide asked.

"Let's head back and see if Ratchet and Wheeljack fixed up Bumblebee." said Optimus. As the three started to turn and leave, Prowl wince in pain. His chest wound was still leaking energon.

"Hey, need a hand?" Bluestreak asked. Ironhide looked over at him too. Both took a position on Prowl's side.

"Lean on us and take it easy," Ironhide said. Prowl nodded a weak thanks. Optimus found Prowl's chest armor near by so he picked it up, knowing Ratchet would need it to fix his second in command up.

88888

Outside, Sam and Mikeala were turned around sadly. Mikeala looked upset about how cruelly they had hurt Bumblebee. Ratchet worked diligently and carefully. "Is he going to be okay?" Sam asked, very worried himself.

"Yeah, he'll be alright. Once Ratchet puts him back together again, he'll just need some rest." Wheeljack said.

At that moment Rumble and LaserBeak notice the others returning, mostly their bigger partner. "Prowl!" shouted Rumble as he ran up to him.

The teens and Wheeljack turns to see what was going on. "What in Primus...?" Wheeljack started, kind of surprise and confused when he saw Prowl. "Optimus...Prowl...he..." he started.

Prowl weakly growled at him. "...S-Shut...i-it..."

Optimus sighed. "Prowl will explain himself later. Right now he needs attention."

"Well...Ratchet is kind of busy with Bee..." Wheeljack started still staring at the part of Prowl that didn't seem right.

"You can help him, can't ya?" Ironhide asked.

"Ahh...." Wheeljack started, unsure.

"Just do it. He's one of us, isn't he?" added Bluestreak.

"...O-Only...R-Ratchet..." Prowl wince in pain.

"Easy Prowl," Optimus said. "He's helping the youngling right now."

"Alright. He's in one piece again. If I ever see that sadist again..." Ratchet growled. He put his tools away and put a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. "Bumblebee...Bee...can you hear me?'

Even Sam and Mikeala came close. "Bee?" Sam started, still worried. Weak blue optics opened. "Bee!" Sam shouted happily, trying to keep himself from trying to hug his guardian.

Mikeala smiled. "Glad you're okay." Bumblebee nodded slowly as he slowly sat up.

"Easy now, Bee. You still need rest and to take it easy," Ratchet warned. Bumblebee's weak blue optics fell upon Prowl being held up by Ironhide and Bluestreak.  
"...P-Prowly...?"

Prowl weakly smiled at him. "...H-Hey Little One... ...I-I'm glad...y-you got...y-your voice possessor ..w-working..."

Ratchet turned to him. "Primus Prowl!" he said. "...Not the best way to get things out in the open..." he added.

"...T-Tell that...t-to Devitron..."

Ratchet nodded. "Bring him over here. Where's the piece of armor?"

"I have it, Ratchet." said Optimus who passed said armor over to him.

"Okay," he said, taking it from him. "Easy now, men," Ratchet warned as Bluestreak and Ironhide helped bring Prowl over and lay him down on the ground. Bumblebee watched in confusion. His processor was reeling with lots of unanswered questions.

He held his head and decided to lie back down. "You alright Bee?" Mikeala asked.

"...Prowl...he...she..." he spoke weakly.

"...I-I'm sorry...L-Little One..." Prowl weakly spoke "...T-This sort...o-of thing...I-I was...t-trying to...p-protect you from..."

"...Wh-why...? I...I..."

"..."

"You two can have a father to son talk later. Right now you two need to rest," Ratchet ordered. With that the two silently agreed. Ratchet had started to try and get Prowl's chest armor back on.

"...They will be back..." Optimus sighed.

"And they will be after the both of them now." said Ratchet as he worked.

"...Unfortunately..."

"Well, we won't let that happen. We'll kick their cans!"

"We'll make sure no harm comes to either. They're our fellow men."

"So you guys don't care that Prowl was once a she?" asked Sam confused.

"SAM!" Mikeala reprimanded.

"I sure don't," said Bluestreak. "There's a reason he was a male born in a femme body, but it doesn't matter to me. He's still Prowl."

"Same here," agreed Ironhide.

"I'll understand better once I hear the full story," said Wheeljack.

"Well, at least Bee knows who his father is now," smiled Mikeala.

"Wait, Prowl's Bee's dad?" Wheeljack said confused "I thought Prowl was Bee's protector?"

The others sighed. "He will explain it to us when his strength returns," said Optimus.

88888

After awhile, Ratchet finally re-attached Prowl's chest armor to his femme frame that was hidden. "Alright. It's finished. These two need rest. I'll need help getting them back to base to do so." Bumblebee was loaded into Ratchet after he transformed. Mikeala and Sam helped find an old trailer to put Prowl in and hitched it to Optimus. After everything was done they all headed off.


	4. Chapter 4

They soon reached the base and Bumblebee and Prowl were placed in recharge beds. "How long?" asked Sam.

"For Bumblebee, today and a good night's rest. For Prowl, a few hours."

"He only lost his chest armor." Optimus added.

Sam nodded in understanding. "So... What do we do? They're just going to come back and maybe do it again..." Mikeala sighed sadly.

"You're right, Mikeala," said Bluestreak. "But that's where we come in."

"No Decepticons are gonna get my buddies." Suddenly they heard movement so they turn and saw Prowl standing there.

"You recovered pretty quickly," Ratchet said.

Prowl smiled a bit. "Nothing can keep this bot down." he said "Besides it was just chest armor. Not like it was my spark covering."

"Well, you have some serious explaining to do," Wheeljack said.

Prowl glared at him before looking up at Ratchet and Optimus. "How much do they know?" he asked.

"Enough. Unfortunately, Devitron has 'let the cat out of the bag'. Did I say it right?" Sam and Mikeala nodded. Prowl sighed and looked at everyone.

"...Very well..." he said. Everyone listened as he explained. He started out about his old self, then towards how he as the un-pleasure to first meet Devitron.

"Aw man... That's rough..." said Sam. Mikeala just nodded. She couldn't believe that even sentient robots could be victims of rape. She was silent in sadness and in rage.

"...Then Bumblebee came..." Prowl started slowly, gently remembering that time. He smiled, remembering the joy the little sparkling brought to him.

"Aww he must been soo cute!" Mikeala said.

"...That he was... I KNEW I had to protect him. Even... Even if it meant hiding the fact that he was mine... I couldn't bear to taint such innocence since it had already been tainted..." Prowl sighed. "...I myself was called a freak to many of a Cybertronian..."

Everyone was silent. Mikeala grew sad again. "...Poor guy..." she muttered under her breath.

"Soo...." Wheeljack started "How did you get to this?"

"...Cause while I was trying to hide, Optimus, Ratchet, and Jazz found us..." Prowl said glancing up at his commander. He flashed a smile. "...Ratchet helped me look like my spark... Bumblebee...he just trusted that I was his guardian and he forgot about his mother for a long time... Until today..." Prowl sighed, glancing down at the floor. "...He must hate me now..." he said softly.

"...Pr-Prowl...?" a sleepy weak voice asked. Prowl suddenly raise his head towards the voice. There stood a still weak and tired Bumblebee.

"Little One..." Prowl said slowly and gently "Why are you up? You should be asleep."

"I couldn't sleep..."

Prowl sighed softly. "Prowl is right, you need your rest, Bee." said Ratchet "After what Devitron had done to you, you need it."

"P-Prowl comes...with me..."

Everyone started to leave the room, understanding this was one of those moments. "C'mon Sam," said Mikeala as she dragged him off.

Prowl looked a bit shock and surprised. "Little One, you're old enough not to have me there to sleep with you." Prowl said.

"So..." Prowl sighed remembering back to the time his little sparkling was so scared to go to sleep that he wanted to make sure Prowl was there with him.  
He waited to see if Bumblebee would go back on his own, but he didn't move except for trying to keep his balance. "You aren't going to go back to bed unless I come are you?" Bumblebee nods weakly. Prowl sighed again. "Very well...but this will be last time." he said. He smiled a little bit as he waited for Prowl to follow. Prowl sighed again and started to walk over to Bumblebee. He happily took the bigger bot's hand, almost reverting back to when he was little. Prowl just couldn't help but smile a bit.

88888

Once back in Bumblebee's room, Prowl laid down with him. "You're getting too big for your recharge bed to hold the both of us."

"...We...need to...talk...Prowly..."

"Bee..."

"...No...you list-en... I...have questions..."

"But Little One..."

"...Wh-why... Why did...you...l-lie...?"

Prowl tried to look confused. "What do you mean, Little One?"

"D-don't...l-lie... I...I know...I...s-saw...the battle..." Prowl suddenly looked a bit shock. "...I...d-don't...hate you... I...just...want the...truth..."

Prowl sighed sadly. "I did it...to protect you." he said.

"...I...understand now...but... As far as...I know... you'll...always be...my creator..." Prowl smiled softly a bit. "...I...love you...dad..." he said in a childlike manner. Prowl did something he never hardly done, he started to cry. "...D-don't...cry...Prowly..." Bumblebee replied, completely reverting back to when he was a sparkling and cuddling up close to his father. He slipped off to sleep with his head cuddled against Prowl's chest. It was a cute and precious sight. Odd that a grown youngling was safely resting in his creator's arms, but cute nonetheless.

"Good night, my Little One..." Prowl softly spoke. Mikeala creeped by and couldn't help but smile. Prowl slowly fell back asleep with a small smile, remembering the times just like this those years ago.

88888

The next day, everyone went about their business while trying to remain quiet for Bumblebee. He slept all day with Prowl checking up on his beloved youngling from time to time. It wasn't long until this sound of something blowing up that came from the direction of Wheeljack's lab. "Are the Decepticons attacking?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Nah, it's just Wheeljack." said Bluestreak with a smile.

Mikeala laughed. "He really IS the mad scientist then isn't he?" she giggled.

The small group of bots nods. "And he always had to come to me to help patch himself up again." Ratchet said with a sigh.

At that moment Wheeljack came stumbling into the room covered from head to foot with what ever he was trying to work on. "Ahh...Ratchet..." he started. The CMO sighed very irritably and walked off towards his office, glaring and rolling his eyes at Wheeljack to follow. The group watched as Wheeljack and Ratchet disappeared around the corner.

Mikeala couldn't help but snicker at the sight. "A typical day, I guess?" Sam asked.

"Yep." said Ironhide.

88888

Bumblebee was woken up by the noise and looked around the room worriedly. The noise scared him, views of Devitron and what happened yesterday still racing through his mind. He got even more worriedly that Prowl wasn't even in the room. "...Prowl...?" he called weakly as he slowly sat up, surveying the room. "Dad where are you?" When he didn't get an answer he got off of his recharge bed and decided to go and find him. "...Dad...?" he asked, using the wall for support because he hadn't fully recovered. At that moment the door opens and Prowl was there but he wasn't alone, Rumble and LaserBeak was with him. "...Prowl....is...is everything...okay? Wh-what...was that...noise...?"

"It's okay Little One." Prowl said with a smile "It was only Wheeljack and one of his experiments gone wrong."

"...Oh...I...I thought...HE had come back..."

"Don't worry Bee." Prowl said "Everyone will make sure he won't."

"...I...hope so..." he shuddered.

Prowl sighed as he came over. "I wanted to keep this from you..." he said slowly "I wanted to protect you..."

"...And you did... But he would have come...after me...anyway... I would have...found out...sooner...or later..."

Prowl sighed again. "I know..." he said "This very thing always got me to worry."

"...Did you... Did you ever wish...it had never happened?"

Prowl looked shock at first. "...Once..." he spoke "That is, until you came along..." Bumblebee looked at him in shock and confusion. Prowl smiled a bit. "If it didn't happen...then you would never be here in the first place, Little One..." He nodded slowly in understanding. Prowl was thankful for his "birth", even if the way he was born was a horrible thing to have gone through. "Why don't you go back to bed, Little One?" He shook his head and uncharacteristically started to cry. "What's wrong now?"

"...T-too much...on my...mind... I'm scared..."

"I see. Do you want to talk about it?" He nodded slowly and started to explain. He collapsed to his knees from standing so long on his still weak legs. Prowl sat down the floor and gently hug Bumblebee in his arms. He cried into his arms as he explained everything.

"H-how can we...stop him...?" Bumblebee sobbed. He unconsciously hoped the others couldn't see. He wasn't acting like himself right now.

Prowl hug him a bit tighter. "We'll think of something, Little One." he said gently. Bumblebee nodded weakly and started to calm down. He knew he was safe in his father's arms. Rumble and LaserBeak knew to leave them alone so they left, closing the door behind them so they could be alone. 

88888

Bumblebee eventually calmed down and was almost asleep again. Prowl smiled and helped him back to bed. “Get some rest now, Bumblebee. I’ll keep a better watch okay?” He nodded sleepily in reply before going offline. Prowl smiled and kept watch outside the door of his room. Prowl was standing watch when he over heard a comm. link conversation between Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet.

'We got someone coming in Prime.'

'Who is it, Ironhide?' said bot replied.

'Looks like one...no make that two meteors' Ironhide replied.

'We aren't expecting anyone' Ratchet piped in.

'We weren't expecting Prowl or the others either, Ratchet.' said Ironhide.

'Hmm, Ironhide tried and find out who it is.'

'I'll get the medical bay ready'

'Right Prime.' Ironhide transformed and drove towards the two falling meteors. He got there just in time when they landed. He watched as the two protoforms slowly emerged. "Well I'll be." he said with a smile.

"Ironhide! How are you?" said the femme protoform as she hugged him.

"Hey Lil' Red." Ironhide smiled "Wheeljack will be happy to see you again."

"-gasp- Grampa's here!"

"Yep. Came in with Prowl and Bluestreak."

"Oh. Grampa's been behaving himself hasn't he?"

"Well he did blow up his lab today..."

"Oh my... He alright?"

"Yeah he's fine. Ratchet was a bit upset with him though."

The femme laughed. "He never did like it when gramps messed up the base. How is he?"

"Gadget," said the mech. "We should probably go back to base and check in."

"Nice to see you again, Perceptor." Ironhide said with another smile.

"Good to see you too. I hope you don't mind that I brought my sparkmate along."

"When did you two became mates?"

Gadget blushed. "Oh...two years ago."

"That's great."

Gadget smiled. "I just hope Gramps approves."

"Come on. Let's get you two an alt mode, and we'll go back to base." Gadget nodded, taking Perceptor's offered hand. After getting alt modes, the three headed back to base.

88888

Optimus and Ratchet smiled a bit to see them. Wheeljack, after Ratchet finished patching him up, was very surprised. "Gadget? I haven't seen you in two vorns!" He rushed over to her.

"Grampa!" she smiled as she ran and hugged him.

Bluestreak was smiling at this. "Maybe Bee will be much happier now that you are here." he said from his set near by.

"Oh Primus! Bumblebee's here?" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah he went with Jazz, myself and Ratchet." said Optimus.

"Where is he now?"

"Been in his room. The poor little guy got nearly torn apart by Devitron." explained Wheeljack.

"Devitron? Megatron's son, Devitron?" Gadget asked shocked. "Is his protector Prowl alright?"

"Oh he's fine. Got his chest plate rip off...”

"Torn apart?" Perceptor asked. "The poor youngling..."

"That's not half the story," started Ratchet.

"And it's a story for Gadget and Perceptor to learn from Prowl himself. Wheeljack, let Prowl tell her." said Optimus.

"I will."

"Oh no!" Gadget exclaimed. "I've got to go see if they're alright." With that Gadget raced off to find them.

88888

She took Wheeljack's answer and headed to Bumblebee's room first. When she got there, she saw a familiar black and white mech standing next to Bee's door. "Oh thank Primus you're alright," she sighed as she saw Prowl standing there.

Prowl looked up at her. "Gadget?"

"Yeah... Is Bee in there?"

Prowl nods. "Yes, but he's in recharge Gadget."

"Oh... I was hoping to see him. The others said something about Devitron. I'm worried..."

Prowl looked worried. "Oh...Don't worry. Ratchet and your grandfather fixed him up." he said.

"I know, but... Bee told me nightmares about him. I... I would sometimes spend the night with him at the Academy when he couldn't sleep."

Prowl smiled at her. "Thank you." he said "For what you done for him."

"Of course," she smiled. "He seemed really homesick and new. I had one vorn more experience and no one else seemed to be friend him."

"Gadget...I'm sorry about your mother...I knew how it feels..."

"...Huh? Oh... My mother... I... I only felt her spark connect to mine for a nanosecond and then, nothing...."

"Decepticons are like that to femme Autobots...."

"...Only in it to create a hire... Someone to carry on the Decepticon legacy with them... C-curse them all... I never even had an existence... I never even KNEW her! NEVER! But... Grampa came. He's all I know..."

"Sometimes...I was scared of it happening to Bee...If I was gone from his life..."

"Why is that? Did his mother have the same fate as mine?"

Prowl sighed. "Gadget...I'm Bee's mother..."

"You mean you're like a father to him. You found him as an orphan just like Wheeljack found me."

"No, I'm one of Bee's creators. ...The other was Devitron..."

"You're joking right?" she asked, almost laughing.

"No, I'm being very serious." Prowl said "This is just armor....under it lays the frame I was sparked with..."

"You're not making sense and for you, that's weird."

"I was sparked in a femme frame even though my spark is male..."

Gadget's eyes widened. "Y-You...You're a mech...in a femme body?"

Prowl nods. "...Yes..."

"Wow! That's really interesting. That doesn't happen everyday. So...wait... DEVITRON FORCE BONDED WITH YOU?"

Prowl nodded again. "...Yes, he did..."

"Oh Primus!" she gasped. She stared at the floor in silence. "I... I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay...if he didn't, we could never have Bee in our lives..."

"That's true... I will give Primus the credit for that. Poor Bee... So, you're his father then aren't you?"

"Well...it's really Devitron but...yeah you could say that."

"No... No no... A father doesn't leave or try to kill his family."

Prowl stared at her for a moment. "...You're right. That does make me his father then." Gadget smiled at him.

"...Do...do you think I could go peek at him for a nanosec? I'll be quiet. I just want to make sure he's okay," Gadget said.

Prowl smiles a bit, and then nodded. "Sure." he said.

She smiled and quietly went in. "...Oh Bee..." she whispered with a solemn smile as she saw him fast asleep.

"...F-fa-father...?" he yawned. Gadget paused, staying very quiet. Prowl just stood by the door, silently watching. "Prowl...? Is that you...?" Bumblebee asked as he slowly woke up and rubbed the sleep from his optics. He stared at Gadget for awhile and she stared back. "G-Gadget? When did you get here?" he said happily, a little bit more awake.

"I'm so sorry! Did I wake you?" Bumblebee shook his head. "Oh, okay." She slowly came over. "It's been awhile, Bee," she smiled.

"I know." Bumblebee said "I'd missed you Gadget."

"I missed you too. Oh...! I'm so glad you're alright," she smiled excitedly as she practically glomped him. Bumblebee hugged her back, at the moment he notice Prowl had been standing there smiling at them.

"...Dad..." Prowl smiled more at him.

Gadget broke away embarrassed. "...Sorry..."

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," he smiled. Bumblebee smiled back.

His smiled faded into a serious look. "...Gadget...there's...something you should know..."

"I already do," she smiled. "It's okay," she said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I've told her already, Bee," said Prowl. Prowl came more into the room.

"That's a relief then..." Bumblebee sighed. "That was the biggest worry I had."

"What, did you think I wouldn't accept you? That, after all this time, I'd ditch you? Pit no!" She playfully bopped him on the head. "You're my friend, Bee. I'll always accept you...and Prowl," she said, turning towards him. Prowl just smiled at her.

"Dad...I'm feeling better now, can I go?"

"Are you sure?" Prowl asked.

"...Yeah..." Gadget said as she scanned him. "We should go to Ratchet just to be sure..."

"I was going to suggest the same thing." Prowl said with a smile.

Bumblebee sighed in annoyance. "Now, Bee..." smirked Gadget.

"Bee...Devitron nearly ripped you to pieces." Prowl said.

"I know...but..."

"So, it makes sense to get a clean bill of health from Ratchet. I'll go with you."

"...Okay..." Bumblebee almost whined. Prowl smiled. Gadget got off the berth and offered her hand. Bumblebee took it reluctantly and the two walked out of the room. Prowl followed behind them just in case.

88888

They reached the Medical Bay, a few waves and well wishes aimed at Bumblebee as they walked. Prowl smiled at this. One of the Medical Bay doors was open so the three walked on in. Ratchet notices the three. "What can I do for you?"

"Bee thinks he's feeling better." Prowl said "But I feel he needs a second option."

Ratchet snickered a bit. "Oh? Alright. Get over here, Bee." Gadget snickered too, leading Bumblebee over. Prowl's door wings twitched a bit. Bumblebee sighed, still annoyed that he couldn't go have fun. Gadget stepped back as Bumblebee sat down on the berth and Ratchet started scanning. He did numerous scans, looking everything over all and minute joint junctures as well. "Okay, Bumblebee, move your arms." He sighed and rolled his optics in annoyance, but did so. "How does it feel?"

Bumblebee thought of giving an immature remark, but knew that would NOT earn him points with the CMO. "Fine. It doesn't hurt."

"How about your legs?"

"They're okay too."

"Hop off and jump for me." Bumblebee nods and hops off the berth. He jumped a bit and shrugged. Ratchet did a few more scans and checked his door wings. Bumblebee squirmed a bit as he examined the sensitive appendages. "Alright. You check out fine. You have a clean bill of health."

Bumblebee smiled as he looked towards Prowl. "See dad, Ratchet said I'm fine. Can I go now?" Prowl smiled and nods.

Gadget smiled. "C'mon, show me around base and stuff." So, Bumblebee happily led Gadget out of Medical Bay and down the hall. Prowl just stood there smiling as they watched them disappear around the corner.

"Don't be so overprotective of him," Ratchet half scolded.

"Ratchet...I can't help it."

"I know..." he said as he put a hand on his shoulder. "You have to let him grow up and take care of himself. He's not so little anymore."

"I know...it's just hard sometimes...."

"That's good. That means you're being a parent."

"...Yeah..."

Ratchet just smiled and pulled away. "Why don't we take an energon break?"

"Very well if Wheeljack got that Energon converter working."

"Yes, he did."

"Okay then." Ratchet smiled and led Prowl away.

88888

Bumblebee took Gadget to the Recreation Room to meet the others after showing her around some important rooms. Sam was happy to see his guardian feeling better. "Bee!" he smiled excitedly. Gadget watched the teenage boy curiously.

"You still here Sam?" Bee asked.

"Of course. Mikeala too. We were worried 'bout you, buddy." Bumblebee smiled at him.

Gadget bent down and stared at Sam. "Hello human. I'm Gadget. Who are you?"

"I'm Sam and this is my girlfriend Mikeala."

"Hello Sam, Mikeala. You are friends with Bee?"

"Yeah. He's my guardian."

"Ah. I have yet to protect someone. Nice to meet you. Bee and I go way back," she smiled.

"Okay I hope this works." Wheeljack said "I'd tried very hard to get us some Energon around here."

He took a deep breath and turned it on. He watched in awe as it worked perfectly, pumping into the dispenser. "Wow! That's great! Another one that works."

"Alright, Grandpa!" Gadget shouted excitedly. "Great job!"

"Who wants the first sip?" Wheeljack said holding up a cube with a smile.

"I will!" Gadget smiled. Wheeljack smiled and gives the cube to her.

She smiled at him and took a good sip. "AHHH!!" she exclaimed. Everyone looked from her to Wheeljack in worry.

"Uh oh..." said Bluestreak. "Another experiment gone wrong..." Wheeljack looked dejected.

"No! It's GREAT! It's tastes awesome!"

"Really?"

"Really," smiled Gadget as she took another sip. "It's just like home! It hits the spot."

Wheeljack smiled. "Who wants some?" he asked happily.

"Ooo! I do! I do! I want some!" Bluestreak smiled eagerly.

Wheeljack smiled and gives Bluestreak another cube. "Enjoy Blue." he said.

Bluestreak took a sip and smiled. "It's great stuff!"

"Okay Jack pass it around then." Ratchet said with a smile.

Wheeljack smiled, glad his invention worked. He gave a cube to Ratchet. "Tell me what you think and be honest." Ratchet smiled and then took a sip himself.

“…Good job, Jack.”

"Thanks Ratch." Wheeljack said with a smile. Bumblebee took some too. Prowl looked unsure but then took a cube himself. Wheeljack just smiled at him.

Prowl smiled after he took a few sips. "Congratulations, Wheeljack."

"Thanks," said mech replied.

"Everyone needs to have some," smiled Gadget as she took another delightful sip. "HEY GUYS! EVERYONE COME GET SOME ENERGON!" she yelled excitedly to the whole Recreation Room. Soon there was a thunder of feet. Wheeljack's optics widened as he was practically rushed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" yelled Ratchet. "Single file line. One at a time."

"Aw don't be such a downer Ratchet."

"I'm trying to keep some decorum here." Everyone lined up and filled up cubes. Wheeljack smiled as he pass them out.

"Great job, Jack!" said Sideswipe.

"I try and do my best."

"Finally. It takes a lot of energy to keep my good looks," said Sunstreaker as he took a cube. Gadget smiled as all the Autobots got their cubes and sat down.

"What we need now is some High Grade." Sideswipe added.

"No," said Ratchet.

"Awww why not?"

"You know why. Besides, Gadget and Bumblebee are too young.”

"What about just a little bit?" asked Wheeljack.

"Yeah, for us older bots," said Sunstreaker.

"NO," Ratchet said.

Wheeljack just shrugged. "Okay. At least we have a working dispenser now."

"So, where's Jazz?" Prowl asked "I haven't seen him since we came." Bumblebee and Wheeljack looked at the floor sadly.

"That's a good question," said Gadget. "Bee, what's wrong?"

"Little one?" Prowl asked.

"...H-He...He's..."

Ironhide came over. "Prowl...he didn't make it..."

"Are you sure?" Prowl asked.

"We're sure," said Ratchet. “We were battling Megatron in Mission City. We were fighting for the All Spark. Ironhide, Bumblebee, and I were trying to help Sam get to a hand off point. We were trying to put the All Spark in military hands before Megatron could get it."

"Before we could stop him, Megatron snatched him away," said Ironhide. “He was shooting at Starscream and Megatron to help us out. Megatron flew down and grabbed him. He pinned him on top of a building..."

Ratchet took a deep breath to finish. "He...He was ripped in half..."

"No..." Prowl whispered "...He...He can't be..."

"I'm sorry, but he is," said Ironhide. "There was nothing we could to do save him."

"I...I wasn't able to revive him," said Ratchet. Bumblebee sniffled as he cried. Gadget was completely speechless. Prowl's door wings lowered sadly. Jazz was the only one other then Ratchet and Prime that first knew his secret.

"...H-He's...gone...?" Gadget finally said.

Wheeljack came over to her. "It's alright, Gadget. There's nothing you can do."

"...Jazz..." she broke into tears and hugged Wheeljack tightly. Bumblebee looked sadly over at Prowl. He wiped a few tears from his optics. He sniffled as he came over to his father.

"...Dad...?" Prowl sadly looked over at his creation. "...I...I miss him too..." Prowl hugged Bumblebee as he hugged back.

"C'mon, Gadget. It's alright," Wheeljack said as he led her away.

"Prowlie...?" Bumblebee sniffled. "I...I'm sorry..."

"...I-it...It wasn't your fault... You tried to do what you could..."

"I know...you two were friends..." Bumblebee said as he hug him more. Prowl just nodded and hugged back, resting his hand on Bumblebee's head. Bumblebee smiled and both enjoyed the company. "...You want to go to my room and be alone for awhile, Dad?"

"If you want to..." Prowl said.

"C'mon, Dad. We can talk about Jazz and go through it together."

Prowl nodded. "Okay..." Bumblebee put his arm around his father and led him to his room. The group watches them leave.

"...He took it pretty hard," said Sideswipe.

"My self, Ratchet, and Jazz were the first to know of Prowl's secret." Optimus said.

"Oh..." said Sideswipe.

"What secret?" asked Sunstreaker.

"That's right." Wheeljack said "You two don't know."

"Don't know what?" asked Sideswipe.

Ratchet sighed. "I think Prowl will tell you when he's ready instead of one of us saying it." he said.

"He's Bee's father. Is THAT the big secret?" asked Sideswipe.

"No."

"Then what?" sighed Sunstreaker irritably. The group looks at each other.

"Well?"

"Prowl should be the one to tell you..." Ratchet said.

“Whatever,” Sunstreaker shrugged.

88888

In Bumblebee's room, the golden scout was slowly calming. He was trying to help Prowl. "Jazz wouldn't want you to be sad, dad."

"I know...but..."

"It hurts to say goodbye." Prowl nods. Bumblebee pat Prowl's arm. "I'm here for you, Prowl. You don't have to do anything alone anymore."

Prowl smiled softly a bit. "You grown up so much..." he said "Not from the little sparkling that came from me..."

"I'll always be your little sparkling, Prowl. You just have to realize I'm old enough to protect myself and you." Prowl smiled and hugged Bumblebee.

"...I know..."

"Prowl...I'm glad my mother has been here the whole time..."

"I...I wanted to tell you so much back then when you keep asking..."

"I know why you didn't. We would both be dead, maybe worse if you had told the truth. I love you, Prowl."

"I love you too, my little one."

Bumblebee smiled. He nuzzled against Prowl happily. An alert rang out, but it wasn't the normal attack alarm. 'Prowl? Prowl come in. We have an unscheduled entry.' Ratchet sent to him.

'I'm here Ratchet. Do we know who it is?'

'No, Optimus and I are trying to get a lock on the signal.'

'Okay I'll be right there.'

"Father? What's wrong?"

"We have a new arrival coming."

"Oh. Can I come?"

"We will check with Optimus."

"Okay," he said. He let go of Prowl and waited for him to get up.

Prowl smiled and stood up. "Let's go." he said. Bumblebee nodded and both of them went down the hall. They walked down the hall and into the heart of the base. They met with Optimus and Ratchet there. "Figured out who it is?" Prowl asked.

"It's a femme, that's all we know."

"She has an Autobot signature, but it's weak," said Optimus.

"That don't sound good." Prowl said.

"Can I come?" asked Bumblebee.

"That's up to your father," said Ratchet.

"I told him he could if Optimus said it was okay." Prowl said, looking up at his Prime.

"Bumblebee's old enough to make his own decisions."

Bumblebee smiled. "Alright, let's hurry," said Ratchet. Prowl nodded and the group left the base. They followed the trajectory of the "meteor" as they transformed.

"Oh no! She's going to crash! She's out of control!" Ratchet said as he raced ahead. Prowl got worried for the new arrival.

"I hope she'll be alright," said Bumblebee. Ratchet stopped and transformed as the "meteor" crashed and ricocheted a few feet away.

"Ratchet?" Prowl asked worriedly. Optimus and Bumblebee transformed and walked over. Ratchet knelt down as the protoform transformed VERY slowly and raggedly. Prowl suddenly recognized the femme. "Melody..."

"You know this femme?" Ratchet asked as he helped her to her feet.

Prowl nods. "She's...she is Jazz's mate..."

"Melody...?" Bumblebee asked worriedly as he came over. The weak femme only smiled. She turned to Prowl as Ratchet helped her stand. She pulled something away from her chest and it uncurled into another, very small protoform. She coughed up energon and then rubbed the protoform's helm. She looked up at Prowl weakly. Prowl looked shock, the little protoform looked like a mini version of Jazz. He then grew very worried now.

"Melody..." He started as he came closer.

She coughed up more energon and then held out the little protoform. Ratchet held her protectively, ready and waiting if she took a turn for the worst. He turned to her. "Listen, we need to get you inside. I can help you. Can't this wait until I get you inside?" The femme weakly shook her head, holding out the little protoform to Prowl again.

"...P-Please...t-take...h-him... J-J-...Jazz...w-would... W-want...YOU....to...-cough cough-" She weakly shook for a moment, her body giving out on her.

"Melody, please. I mu-..." She put a hand up to stop the CMO.

"...P-Prowl...please...t-take...him..." Prowl looked unsure before he finally gave in to the femme's wishes, taking the little protoform into his arms. "...Th-thank you... I...know...he'll...be...alright... J-Jazz...I'm...coming..." she said with a weak smile. She collapsed, the blue fading from her optics and her spark joining her bonded with Primus.

"Damnit...!" Ratchet cursed under his breath.

"Melody..." Prowl said sadly as he looked at the dead femme then to the little protoform in his arms. He broke in hysterics at first, feeling the loss of his mother. "Shhh...easy little one..." Prowl said gently, trying to clam the little protoform. He curled into the chest of the arms that held him as his crying quieted down. His spark reached out and made a new bond with his current caretaker.

"Come on, let's get them both inside," Optimus said. Ratchet carefully picked up the battered femme.

"I'll want to check on the little one," he said.

Bumblebee slowly came over to Prowl. "Father...are we... Do we get to keep him?"

"...Both Melody and Jazz would have wanted us to..." Prowl said as he gently rub the back of the sparkling's head.

He curled as tightly into Prowl as he could. Bumblebee smiled happily. "Alright! I've got a baby brother!"

Prowl smiled a bit. "Yeah, I guess so." Prowl said "This little one need's a name." Bumblebee smiled and reached out to touch him. He was slow and careful so the sparkling wasn't startled.

"Well, he has the beginnings of horns and a bright blue optic band."

"Yes he does look more like his father..." Bumblebee smiled as the little mechlet grabbed his finger and started to suck on it.

"So...how about a musical name? Both his parents had them. I know Jazz would have done so." Prowl nodded. Bumblebee thought as he watched the sparkling looking up at him.

"He looks so much like Jazz..." Prowl said.

"...Yeah, he does..." Bumblebee smiled as the sparkling reached out his hands for him.

"...Jazz..." Prowl said.

"Jazz?" Bumblebee asked as he took the mechlet from Prowl. The silver mechlet clapped happily. "I think he likes it."

"You want to be named Jazz after your father?" Prowl asked. The sparkling clapped and whirred happily.

"Jazz it is," smiled Bumblebee. Prowl couldn't help but smile.

88888

They got back to the base, everyone saw Melody's body and the new addition Bumblebee was currently holding. Some were concerned and made their apologies. Others were happy that the sparkling had caretakers. "Melody?" Sideswipe asked in disbelief as the group headed to Medical Bay. Even Gadget looked worried as she stood next to her Grandfather.

"Oh Primus...Melody!" cried Gadget as she came over.

"Sadly she joined her bonded..." Ratchet said.

"...No..." Gadget sighed.

"At least she's not suffering," said Wheeljack as he too came over. "Oh, who do we have here?" he smiled as he noticed the sleeping sparkling in Bumblebee's arms.

"Apparently Melody was carrying..." Prowl said "This sparkling is hers and Jazz's..."

"...Sparkling?" Gadget perked. "Let's get it to the Medical Bay to make sure it's okay." She followed the group down the hall into the Medical Bay. Bumblebee sat on a berth with the sparkling, waiting for it to be checked. Ratchet carefully set Melody down on a berth. He carefully checked her injuries to figure out how she died. "I guess I can check over the sparkling," Gadget said as she came over. Prowl had came over close to his creation and the new addition. The little sparkling stirred and nuzzled against Bumblebee.

Ratchet sighed and carefully cleaned off the energon and dirt from Melody's body. "It's the best I can do..."

"Teacher? Do you want me to check on the sparkling?"

"If you want to." Ratchet said.

She came over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'd just wish I could have saved her..."

"I know..." She looked at her. "Looks like battle injuries. It probably took the last of her strength just to come into Earth's atmosphere."

"...It's hard to admit...but there's nothing I could have done... I would have only given her more time..."

Gadget put an arm around his shoulder. "I know... She's with Jazz now. She's not suffering."

"Yes, I know..." Ratchet said with another sigh. He looked back to where Prowl and Bumblebee was with the new sparkling. He turned to Gadget and Melody. "We'll make sure she's buried next to Jazz in the Memorial Chamber."

Gadget nodded. "Should I check the sparkling?"

"Go on. It will be good practice for you." Ratchet said.

She smiled, glad he was okay. She came over. "Can I steal him away from you for a minute, Bee?" she smiled.

"Okay." Bumblebee said. Gadget carefully took the sleeping sparkling from him. He moaned and stirred, slowly waking. He sleepily looked up at the strange femme holding him.

"Hi, cutie," she smiled. "Do you mind if I check you over?" He looked around and spies Prowl and Bumblebee close by. She smiled and set him down on the berth next to Bumblebee. She rubbed his helm and started doing scans. She carefully checked him out externally. She tickled him to keep him calm. "He looks a lot like Jazz," she smiled. "Yes you do," she cooed.

"His name is Jazz." Prowl said.

"Oh? Named after daddy huh?" She carefully had him lie down. She coaxed his chest plates to open and looked at his spark. "Good, your mom took great care of you before she died."

"She must have went through a lot to protect him."

"She probably did, Bee," Gadget said. She rubbed his helm as his chest plates closed. "You're a healthy little guy. So, who's going to raise him?" she said as she handed Jazz back to Bumblebee.

"Prowlie." Bumblebee said "I'm going to have a baby brother."

"Oh," Gadget smiled.

"It’s would Jazz have wanted..." Prowl said.

"I see, it was Melody's last wish. Well, little Jazz is in good hands."

"Prowl's a good caretaker." said Ratchet.

Gadget nodded. "You've got a lot of responsibility now too, Bee."

"Really?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah. You're a big brother now." Bumblebee smiled. "Oh! You'll need fine grade." Gadget went into the back and into the supply closet. Ratchet carefully lifted Melody's body from the berth. He carried her to the back and put her on a spare berth. He covered her with a blanket. He came over to Prowl, Jazz, and Bumblebee just as Gadget came from the supply closet.

"Here's a bottle and a few liters of fine grade."

"I'll make some cubes for him."

"The liters should hold him over for a few feedings.”

"You two always know what to do." Prowl said as he took the said energon.

"Well, Ratchet does anyway."

"Don't sell yourself short, Gadget," said Ratchet. Prowl nodded as he put some of the fine grade into a bottle. Bumblebee took it and fed it to Jazz. He sucked on it happily. "You're free to go now. I'll bring the cubes of fine grade by when I make more." Gadget smiled at the new family. Bumblebee smiled back and stood with Jazz.

"You take care now," smiled Gadget.

"Come along, Bee. Let's get him to my quarters for a nap. He'll need one after the journey he's had."

"Okay dad." Bumblebee said. Gadget smiled as she watched them leave.

"I'm going to go find Grandfather. I'll need his help to get a coffin constructed for her." Ratchet nodded. Gadget sighed and left the Medical Bay.

88888

In Prowl's quarters, Bumblebee laid Jazz down on the berth. He took the empty bottle from him and rubbed his helm to keep him asleep. Prowl smiled. "You are doing very well as a big brother, Bee." he said.

Bumblebee smiled. "Being raised and protected by a loving parent helped." Prowl smiled again. Bumblebee sat down next to Jazz. "He's cute," he smiled as he watched the little sparkling sleep. "Was I that cute when I was his age?"

"Yes, very." Prowl said.

Bumblebee "blushed". "At least he'll know where his mother and father are... Once he's a little bit older and can understand, we should take him to Memorial Hall to see them." Prowl nodded.

He came over to Bumblebee and sat next to him. He put an arm around him. "...I... I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth sooner..."

"You did it to protect me."

"...I know... It must have been hard for you, worrying about where your mother had gone and why she had abandoned you. It...It hurt every time you asked me...because I knew I couldn't tell you the truth..."

Bumblebee turned to him and hugged him. "It's okay. That's all in the past now. I'll always love you and you'll always be my father." Jazz chirruped in his sleep. Bumblebee turned to smile at him. "And now you'll be this little sparkling's father too."

Prowl smiled. "Yes."


End file.
